


To Steam a Latté

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith and Lance argue a lot, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Shiro, Pidge and Hunk ship it, they're dumb but also hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: Lance works at a coffee shop and he likes his job. That is, until his new coworker arrives: actual human nightmare Keith Kogane. (And if anyone asks Lance whether he's attracted to said coworker, well that's between him and his own fantasies, thank you very much). OR: Lance and Keith fight constantly and honestly, Lance just really wants to punch Keith. Or make out with him aggressively. Whichever comes first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear Mara, who's a great friend and soon to be beta. Frohe Weihnachten!! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> (Tbh I have no idea what's going on with this title. It's a creative effort, I guess).

Lance _likes_ his job. So maybe it’s just a temporary way to make money while he’s in college and maybe he has to get up at weird hours sometimes to help open the shop, but he genuinely likes it. He likes the way that his clothes smell like coffee even after they’ve been through the wash, and he likes knowing the names of the regulars that pass through the shop, and he likes knowing what orders they take and making it for them before they even have to speak. He likes getting to see a glimpse customers’ lives, how he can see them fall in love even as they’re sitting here talking to each other, the business people that come here and type on their laptops ferociously, old friends meeting up again after years of separation. He’s really grown fond of this place. 

Except, lately, it’s kind of been ruining his life. 

 

—

 

Lance supposes that he should elaborate because at this point it all sounds way too angst-y. 

He still likes his jobs. On wednesdays and fridays. Thursdays are still decent too. Mondays are the literal worst. And not just for the usual reasons, what with it being the first day of the work week. 

Mondays are the worst because that’s the day that he’s got his shift alone with Keith. The literal worst human being. 

 

—

 

Lance had been totally hopeful about the whole thing at first. The shop is pretty much always understaffed because business has been a little slow lately with the opening of the new Starbucks down the street (fucking Starbucks). So the announcement that they were getting another barista was a complete relief to everyone at the shop, since the shift load would be lightened. 

Lance had been pumped about it as well, because he had known that he would be spending a lot of time with whoever was hired, and he’s become good friends with pretty much everyone here so he’d been looking forward to make another good friend. 

Instead, he got Keith Kogane, human nightmare. 

Things hadn’t started out too poorly. Shiro had announced the new kid and alright, so maybe he had a bit of a mullet going on, but Lance was hopeful. Besides, the guy _was_ pretty cute. Lance was even starting to get a little hopeful of his chances, considering the other guy was wearing a red cut off leather motorcycle jacket and straight guys just do _not_ dress like that. 

That’s pretty much the last point before things went downhill. 

Because Keith was (and is) a _total_ asshole. Apparently he worked at some other coffee shop before this one so he knows _all_ about making coffees, and the first fucking thing he ever said to Lance was a criticism of Lance’s milk steaming skills. 

And _no one_ insults Lance’s milk steaming skills. They’re top notch, if he has to say so himself. 

So maybe Lance was a little snappy with the response and only made things worse, and things went into a sharp nosedive after that. 

The fighting just became worse. And worse. Because Keith and Lance can’t seem to agree on a single fucking thing. 

(And maybe Lance is a little bitter about how Keith is probably a better barista than him. Not like he’d ever admit that). 

At least he only has to work two shifts with Keith a week. Thursdays are the better one, because they’re the days that Hunk works with them as well. And Hunk is such a constantly cheerful and _optimistic_ person that he helps block out some of the hate radiating through the room. Mondays are the days where it’s just Keith and Lance and they’re lucky to make it through the day having five arguments or less. 

Lance is tired of this shit. 

 

—

 

“Piiiiiidddddge, why won’t you switch shifts with me? Please? Save my life, I’m begging you. If you take the monday shift, then I’ll only have thursdays with him and Hunk makes that better so it’ll be fine.” 

Pidge doesn’t even look up from where they’re cleaning the counter with a damp cloth. “I already told you, Lance. Not happening.” 

Lance groans tilting his head all the way back so he can stare at the ceiling for a moment in despair. “Pidge. Help a brother out.” 

“I already told you, I can’t do mondays, and I’m not rearranging my entire schedule so that you can avoid the guy that you say you hate, but you actually have a huge gay crush on.” 

Lance looks at them with a betrayed gasp. 

“See? You can’t even deny it.” 

“Keith’s hotness has nothing to do with this.” 

“You see, you say that you don’t want to be around him, but then you don’t _actually_ do anything about it. You just whine at me to change your shift, someone that you _know_ won’t do it, then you convince yourself that you’ve made a good effort. If you were really serious about not wanting to work with Keith, you would ask Allura to change your monday shift to another day.” 

“You know I can’t do that!”

“I actually don’t.”

“Because then she’ll ask me _why_ , and you know that I’m a terrible liar, and then she’ll be all disappointed in me for avoiding Keith, and then she’ll shame me into keeping the shift, and even if I still insist I want to change it, she’ll make me keep it anyways so we can bond or whatever. Except, she’s gonna work even harder to make us bond, which is just gonna be _so_ much worse, and it’s just all a mess.” 

“I feel so much sympathy for you.” 

Lance narrows his eyes. “I somehow feel like you’re not being serious with that.” 

“Wow, the boy can learn.” 

“Piiiidge!”

 

—

 

Lance stops at the back door for staff entry into the cafe and sighs, steeling himself for what’s coming next. He’s had such a _nice_ weekend, and he’s actually been in a decent mood this morning, considering the day. He knows that that’s all just gonna go to shit as soon as he gets inside. 

He unlocks the door and makes his way inside when he starts to get a little cold from standing outside for so long. He can definitely feel that it’s gonna be winter soon. 

He gets inside and shuts the door behind him, putting his stuff in his cubby and shrugging off his coat. He grabs an apron on the way to the front. Just to see that Keith is already there, cleaning the espresso machine. 

He looks at Lance with an arched eyebrow full of judgement, and Lance feels his good mood evaporate. 

“You’re late.” 

“It’s five minutes. Jesus, call the fucking police, won’t you?” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “No need to be aggressive.” 

“And what, we’re gonna be _best buds_ from now on? Is the power of friendship gonna make us stop fighting?”

“We don’t _fight_. That’s unprofessional.” 

“Alright Keith, sure. We don’t fight. If that makes you feel better about yourself.” 

“You know _what_ ,” Keith turns to Lance, having finally lost his cool and Lance already knows that this shift is gonna be a shit show. As in, worse than usual. (Alright, so maybe it’s partially his fault, but he just can’t help picking a fight when it comes to Keith. That guy makes it so _easy_.) 

Lance just prays he gets the self control not to fucking attack the guy physically. He’d rather _not_ get fired today, thank you very much. 

 

—

 

At least they’d sort of stopped fighting once some customers showed up. (No matter how much they hate each other, neither of them is stupid enough to start yelling at each other in front of the customers). The morning rush kept them quiet for a while after that as well. 

Except now the morning rush of business people and students is over, and there’s this awful, uncomfortable silence and Lance is dying. He spends his time between customers furiously texting Hunk about his problems, away from Keith’s range of sight because knowing that asshole he’d probably tattle on Lance for being on his phone during work hours. 

Lance hates this. He hates mondays so much. At least there are only… five and a half hours more until his shift is over. (Fuck his entire life). 

 

—

 

Wednesday has him more tired than usual. University is fucking stressful, alright? Especially on top of working so many hours at this shop. Lance nearly falls asleep making coffee and burns his forearm with the steaming wand. Good think Keith wasn’t here to see it at least, or Lance would never hear the end of this. 

His arm fucking _hurts_.

 

—

 

“What happened to your arm?” Keith notices the way Lance’s arm is wrapped up as soon as Lance enters the store. 

It could almost be mistaken as concern, or being nice if it weren’t Keith asking it. Lance, being the suspicious fucker that he is, immediately takes it as some sort of a threat. 

“What do you mean?”

Keith gives him a look like he’s an idiot. “Your arm is wrapped up in an ace bandage.” 

“Wow, you should be a… professional observer.” 

“That’s really the best insult you could come up with?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He sits down behind the counter and sighs. “I burned it, my arm.” 

“You shouldn’t wrap up a burn. It makes it so they take longer to heal.” 

“Oh, and now you’re the expert?”

“Did you see a doctor about it?”

“No Keith, do you think I’m _made_ of money.” 

“Well if we were in Canada we wouldn’t have this problem. You know, the states should really work more on its public health care—“

“Jesus Keith, we get it. You’re Canadian. You’re a special maple leaf or whatever.” 

“Why do you always have to take things the wrong way, you—"

Lance hears the back door open and Hunk’s voice comes from the back room. “Hey, sorry I’m late guys, I got distracted.” 

Lance sighs in relief when he hears Hunk. If he had showed up a few minutes later then this whole thing probably would have ended in another full on argument. (Like him and Keith don’t have enough of those). 

Lance grins and gets up off his stool to make his way to the back room. “Hey man, it’s great to see you.” 

Lance doesn’t know what to make of the way that Keith’s gaze seems to linger on Lance’s arm, in what could almost be considered to be concern. He just ignores the look and makes his way to go talk to Hunk. He’ll think about what the hell that meant later. 

 

—

 

Lance whacks at Hunk’s arm when he tries to grab a hand into Lance’s popcorn bowl. While he’s busy guarding his snack from Hunk, Pidge grabs a handful from his other side and Lance groans. he shouldn’t have sat in the middle again, it was just asking to be stolen from. 

“Get your own, I told you to pop your own popcorn!”

Pidge rolls their eyes. “Why would I make my own popcorn if I can steal yours.” 

“You two are evil.” 

“You would call Hunk evil?” Pidge looks at him with mock horror. 

“You see, I love how you don’t get annoyed at the part where I called _you_ evil.” 

“Well, that’s not in dispute. I’m easily the worst person in your life.” 

“Maybe not, but you’re getting close there. I know of someone worse.” 

“Oh, right. Keith. The one you’re totally wanting to bone.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Fuck off. We’re like, totally enemies, we wouldn’t _bone_.” 

Hunk crunches loudly and Lance realizes that he’s stolen some more of Lance’s popcorn. Lance groans. He’s gonna have to go pop some more popcorn later at this rate. 

“I don’t see why you guys have to fight anyways. You stress yourself out about your mondays for nothing. If you two just tried to get along better I’m sure you could. You might even see that you two aren’t that different.”

Lance stares at Hunk for a moment before he bursts out laughing. “You’re not serious. You sound like a therapist.” 

Pidge rolls their eyes. “This is why people say you have emotional repression issues, Lance.” 

“Whatever.” 

Pidge snorts. “Oh man. You’re almost as bad as I am.” 

Lance whirls around to slap Hunk’s arm as he feels Hunk dig around in the popcorn bowl again. Except, instead of the heroic rescue that he imagines, he just ends up knocking the bowl over onto the floor, spilling popcorn everywhere. 

“Lance, you idiot!”

“Fuck off, Pidge!”

“Not the popcorn!”

Lance groans. What a way to top off this whole conversation. And it’s _sunday_. Tomorrow’s guaranteed to be worse. 

 

—

 

At least Lance finally managed to find his NASA sweatshirt this morning. He lost it last month in the trash pile that is his apartment but he found it this morning when looking for his other red converse. 

He actually manages to get to the shop on time for opening today. He’s five minutes early for his shift so he’s actually hopeful that he might have gotten there before Keith this morning. He’s kind of had this dream of lounging across the counter and watching Keith come in with this judgemental look at being later than Lance. (Lance has still never managed to be early enough to do it, but he can dream). 

Of course, when he gets inside he can see some stuff in one of the cubbies already so he knows he’s failed. (Lance is the only car parked in the lot right now, since Keith is all concerned about the _environment_ or whatever, so he takes the bus everywhere. Douchebag).

Lance grabs the apron and makes his way into the front of the shop. 

Keith is busy brewing a morning pot of coffee (okay, so they get free coffee here and Lance will never admit it but Keith makes the _best_ coffee). 

Lance might as well attempt to be friendly because otherwise Keith might not give him some of that coffee. (It’s happened before). 

“Morning.” 

Keith looks over to give him that nod he always does and pauses for a moment, looking at Lance’s chest. Lance looks down, paranoid that there’s some massive stain or something on the front of the sweatshirt and he’s gonna get judged again. 

Keith turns back to the coffee maker to take the pot off of the heat. “Nice sweater.” 

Lance looks up from where he was examining his (clean, thank you very much) sweatshirt and looks at Keith in confusion. 

“Huh?”

Keith rolls his eyes, turning towards Lance to give him a cup filled up with coffee. “I said, nice sweater. NASA. Space is pretty cool.” 

“Um, thank you?”

Keith just nods and walks off towards the back again, probably to do inventory since it’s his turn to do that this week. 

Lance is left looking after him in confusion.

 

—

 

Today’s customer attendance is weirdly low for a monday. Lance is pretty sure that it’s because Starbucks just released some new drink and the customers probably went there. 

Now Lance is kind of regretting staying up to finish all those equations he was assigned. Of course, the one time he decides to be proactive about things he totally had time to do it the next day. 

Procrastination really is key. 

At least he wouldn’t be so bored now. Normally if he had this shift with Hunk or Pidge or literally any other coworker, he’d just talk to them the whole time. Lance guesses he could try talking to Keith about space or something, because apparently Keith likes space and Lance _is_ doing courses in astrophysics, but he’s not even sure where to begin. He pretty much only knows how to _start_ fights with Keith, not talk to him civilly. He realizes that he hardly knows _anything_ about Keith. 

“Are you in college?” Lance winces. That sounded sort of judgemental. He looks over at Keith to see Keith’s response. 

Keith pauses for a moment in his reading and looks at Lance. “No, not at the moment.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

Keith starts reading his book again and Lance knows that he should probably shut the fuck up, and Keith’s tone really suggested that too, but Lance hasn’t been known to be the smartest kid in the past. 

“Did you just decide you didn’t want to go? Because you seem like you’d be college age.” 

Keith looks up from his book and from the stiffness that he gets in his posture Lance realizes that he’s probably fucked up. 

“I’m taking a break from it this semester but I’ve been working on a degree.” 

“Oh cool, what degree?”

Keith sighs but still responds after a moment. “Physics major, but I’m thinking I want to do quantum mechanics.” 

“Holy shit, sweet! I’m doing physics too but I’ve been thinking of doing astrophysics instead. Why were you all touchy about the college thing then, if you are actually going to it?”

The slight relaxation that Keith had gotten ends as he stiffens again. “Because I’m taking a break from it for now. Because of some stuff that happened. That I don’t want to talk about.” 

Lance puts his hand up. “Alright. Alright, I’ve got it. We don’t have to talk about that, but what we _can_ talk about is space. Because, fucking awesome, right?”

The corner of Keith’s mouth twitches up slightly, and Lance realizes that he doesn’t know if he’s ever seen this guy smile. (Why the hell does he want to try to _make_ Keith smile?)

“I thought we were enemies.” 

“Well, I’m bored. And I love space so…” 

Keith lets out a quiet laugh. “Alright sure, space.” 

Lance grins. “Fan _tastic_.” 

 

—

 

Lance is kind of shocked by this whole day. Him and Keith didn’t have a major argument _once_. In fact, they were actually getting along pretty well. Lance hates to admit it, but he thinks that Hunk may have been right. If things go on this way, Lance might not actually _hate_ Keith. 

Maybe mondays won’t be so bad anymore. 

 

—

 

Keith is proven wrong about this whole _liking Keith_ thing when thursday comes around. He’s not sure exactly how it happens but at one point Hunk goes into the back room and it’s exactly two minutes before they start fighting again. 

Goddamnit, Lance forgot how _easy_ it is to fight with Keith. Mondays are screwed, he guesses. 

 

—

 

No one can say that Lance didn’t _try_ to be civil. (Although, if Hunk or Allura were here he’s pretty sure that they might). 

Lance was hoping that maybe thursday was just a fluke, and that they could get along again today, but it doesn’t seem to be going that way. In fact, he very nearly launches himself across the fucking cafe to go attack Keith at one point. 

Fuck his _life_. 

 

—

 

Things go on in this way for another couple of weeks. Ever since that one fluke monday where Lance and Keith got along so well, things have just been as bad as usual. _Worse_ , maybe. 

Lance doesn’t get it. He gets along with _everyone_. He’s always been proud of his ability to do that. And now he’s failing. The worst part is that he’s getting _tired_ of fighting with Keith. It’s not even fun anymore and it makes his work days a living hell. 

Of course, it would be Allura to pick up on it. 

 

—

 

“Lance, could I speak to you please?”

Lance looks back from where he’s grabbing his bag and nods. He follows Allura into her and Shiro’s office that they share (it’s Shiro’s day off) and he sits down when she motions for him to. 

It’s wednesday and he’s just finished his shift and he really just wants to go home and mentally prepare to see Keith and most likely fight with him tomorrow, but it’s not like he can say not to his boss when she asks to talk to him. 

“What’s up?”

She sighs and looks at him with a gentle expression. Lance swallows, hard. He thinks he knows what this is going to be about. 

“So, you know that I was there for a short period on monday.” 

Lance nods. Allura had shown up to do some administration for a while on monday and him and Keith had acted as civilly as they could to each other the entire time so as not to let Allura on to the situation. 

Lance _knew_ she was gonna see through it. 

“I noticed a bit of tension between you two. When I asked Keith about it yesterday, he admitted that you two fight sometimes.” 

Fucking Keith. Of course he’d tell. Lance is pissed off now, and it’s not even thursday yet. 

“From your response I can see that he was telling the truth.”

Lance sighs. “It’s not a big deal. We don’t get along sometimes but we don’t do anything in front of the customers and we don’t fight physically or whatever.” 

“There’s no issue work wise, because both of your work has been great. I’m concerned because you two are a _family_ , a work family. And you should get along!” 

“It’s not that easy though!”

“Why not?”

“Because we just _don’t_ get along. I don’t know why, we just always end up arguing.” 

Allura purses her lips. “Well, one of you has to make an effort to stop the arguing. Find something you have in common and talk about that!”

“We _did_. And it didn’t work because we just kept fighting right after that.” 

“Just make an effort Lance, please. I hate to know you two are fighting.” 

This is _exactly_ what Lance didn’t want. And he knows now that if they _don’t_ start getting along, then Allura’s just gonna try harder. 

He nods. “Alright.” 

She smiles brightly. “Fantastic.” 

 

—

 

Keith isn’t there the next day at work and Lance smirks when he comes in to see Keith gone. He’s probably run away or called in sick because he _knew_ that Lance was gonna be pissed at Keith for blabbing. 

Still, the day feels strangely empty, even with Hunk’s idle chatter and the jokes that him and Lance make. 

Whatever, he’s probably just tired. It’s not like he _misses_ Keith or anything. That’s ridiculous. 

 

—

 

Monday comes around and of course, Lance’s car breaks down so he’s almost an hour late for work and has already missed opening the shop. (He called Allura apologetically and she said that she would inform his coworker). 

Lance is half expecting to find someone else working with him at the cafe that day when he finally does arrive. Instead, when he comes in through the back door he sees a familiar red jacket hung up and his chest feels weird for a moment. 

He takes in a deep breath and goes to the front of the store. There are already a couple of customers in here even though the place has only been open for about ten minutes and he ties on his apron to go help. 

He sees Keith making a drink for someone while there’s a line at the register and Keith turns to look at Lance when he comes in, and motions towards the register. 

Lance immediately goes and starts taking orders, picking up the slack from where Keith couldn’t do everything on his own and they’re busy for the next hour with all the customers coming in with the morning rush on their way to work. 

Finally, the traffic in the shop dies down and they have a few minutes to themselves. 

That’s when Lance has the chance to think about what happened last week. 

He turns to look at Keith angrily. “Why the hell did you tell Allura that we were _fighting_?”

Keith glares back, immediately defensive. “She asked and I wasn’t going to _lie_ to her. Besides, it’s not like we got in any actual trouble so what does it matter?”

Lance sneers. “If you thought that was true you wouldn’t have skipped thursday.” 

“Oh, you’re right, you caught me. I skipped thursday because I was scared of your _wrath_. Right.” 

“You’re such an asshole, now she’s gonna get all involved in making us like each other when that’s clearly not gonna happen. What was wrong with how it was before!”

Keith glares at him, with clenched fists and Lance is worried that he might get punched. He talks a lot of shit but Keith is kind of scary when he gets mad and Lance is worried he’s about to get his ass kicked. 

The door chimes, breaking them from their impasse and Lance rushes to the register to greet the customer arriving. There’s still a lot of awful tension in the room and Lance is pretty sure that she picks up on it, based on her slightly uncomfortable expression the entire time Lance is serving her, and Lance gives her a smile but he’s pretty sure it looks more like a grimace. 

Keith makes her drink and the entire cafe is filled with awkward silence except for the sound of the coffee brewing, and the sound of Lance making the foam. She leaves after the drink’s finished with a final chime of the door. 

Lance breaths out a sigh when she leaves. There’s probably a customer that they’ve lost now. 

“Did you have to act so weird with the customer?”

Lance turns to him with a glare. “Fuck off. You were completely silent the entire time, time it was creepy. At least I tried to be friendly.” 

“Whatever.” Keith walks into the back room, probably to run off from the fight and Lance gets this sort of tunnel vision from how _annoyed_ he is right now, and he follows after him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, _whatever_.” 

Keith crosses his arms, giving Lance a challenging look. Lance clenches his fist, considering a few options for his next move. 

The one that he goes with was not on the list. 

Keith uncrosses his arms and steps forward at the same time that Lance does. Keith grabs Lance by the collar and Lance allows himself to be pushed back against the wall, and their lips meet harshly. 

So maybe their teeth knock together with the force of the initial kiss but it doesn’t phase either of them as they continue on. 

Lance lets out a low groan because _fuck yes_ , this is what he’s been wanting for months, despite all the fighting. (He’s not gonna lie though, it kind of feels like they’re fighting now. And he can’t get enough). 

Keith lets go of Lance’s collar to tangle his fingers in Lance’s hair and tugs softly, and Lance lets out a ridiculous moan at that. He takes Keith by the waist and pulls him closer so that they’re pressed together all the way down their chests and their hips are aligned. 

Lance pushes Keith back across the room and Keith follows willingly, allowing Lance to pick him up by the backs of his thighs and place him on the counter in this room. Keith opens his knees slightly so that Lance has place to stand there and Keith wraps his legs around Lance’s waist, still kissing him hungrily. 

It’s when Keith accidentally leans back into a spare part for the espresso machine that Lance realizes that they’re at work at this particular moment.  

And no matter how much he’d love to, him and Keith can _not_ fuck in the back room of their work right now. 

The kiss finally breaks when Lance thinks that Keith realizes the same thing and they’re left for a few moments panting, their foreheads resting against each other’s as they try to get their breath back. 

Eventually Keith pushes against Lance’s chest with his hand and Lance steps back to allow Keith to hop back down to the ground, so that they’re standing across from each other. 

Keith’s hair is all messed up from Lance running his fingers through it and Lance snorts at the sight. Still better than the mullet style. 

Keith rolls his eyes and ties his hair back with an elastic that he has around his wrist. “I was gonna tell you though. The foam on that last latte was atrocious.” 

Lance just laughs this time instead of taking it personally like he usually would. “Jesus, you really are an asshole, aren’t you.”

“I’m just being constructive. Although, if you’re free tomorrow night, I’d love to tell you more. Over drinks? At a bar, not coffee.” 

Lance grins. “Totally.” 

“We need to get back to the front. We can’t leave customers waiting.” 

Lance just keeps grinning. “Right.” 

Keith nods to himself, straightening his apron and Lance just reaches forward to tug on it gently, pulling Keith into another kiss which Keith returns almost immediately. 

As Lance watches Keith leave he realizes that maybe mondays have some potential after all. 

 

—

 

(And when Lance walks into Hunk’s apartment that night to meet him and Pidge for movie night he sees the way that Hunk slips Pidge some money. Pidge grins triumphantly. Lance ignores the entire thing, because he’s in _way_ too good a mood to deal with that right now). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please feel free to leave a comment, I love reading feedback! :-)


End file.
